1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector is identified by the numeral 100 in FIG. 18, and has a lock arm 101 with a locking projection 101A. The connector 100 also has a housing 102 that is formed separately from the lock arm 101. Insufficient connection preventing portions 103 are formed on the housing 102, and stroke guides 104 project from opposite sides of the lock arm 101 at locations near the insufficient connection preventing portions 103. A biasing member (not shown) urges the lock arm 101 forwardly and into a position where the stroke guides 104 are forward of the insufficient connection preventing portions 103.
The connector 100 can be mated with a mating connector 105. During this connection, the front surface 106 of the mating connector 105 engages the locking projection 101A and pushes the lock arm 101 rearward or to the right in FIG. 18. The stroke guides 104 move onto the insufficient connection preventing portions 103 and are guided around the rear of the insufficient connection preventing portions 103 as the connectors 100, 105 reach their proper connection positions. The stroke guides 104 then move forward below the insufficient connection preventing portion 103 and return to their usual position (see arrow A in FIG. 18). At this stage, the locking projection 101A of the lock arm 101 engages a locking portion 105A of the mating connector 105 to lock the two connectors 100, 105 together.
The biasing member pushes the lock arm 101 forward if the two connectors 100, 105 are not connected completely and if the locking projection 101A and the locking portion 105A are not engaged with each other. Thus, the connectors 100, 105 are biased away from each other and are detached. In this way, the insufficiently connected state where the locking projection 101A is not engaged with the mating connector 105 can be prevented.
The lock arm 101 may be deformed mistakenly if the rear upper end of the lock arm 101 is pressed down in the direction of arrow F in FIG. 18. In such a case, the stroke guides 104 may move under the insufficient connection preventing portions 103. Accordingly, the front surface 106 will not contact the locking projection 101A during the connecting operation. Therefore, the biasing force of the biasing member does not act, and the two connectors 100, 105 are left insufficiently connected.
In view of the above situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector with improved operability, which can securely prevent insufficient connection with a mating connector.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing for accommodating at least one terminal fitting. A resiliently deformable lock arm is formed separately from the housing and is adapted to lock the connector and a mating connector together. At least one biasing member is provided for biasing the lock arm toward a usual or front position along a connection direction with the mating connector. An insufficient connection preventing portion and a press-preventing portion are provided on the housing. The press-preventing portion prevents the lock arm from being pressed when the lock arm is at the usual position. Accordingly, the connectors cannot be connected by mistakenly pressing the lock arm and causing the lock arm to undergo a resilient deformation. Thus, insufficient connection can be prevented more securely.
The insufficient connection preventing portion preferably projects from the housing toward the lock arm.
A stroke guide preferably is provided on the lock arm and moves onto the insufficient connection preventing portion as the lock arm is pressed and moved back by a mating connector during a connecting operation.
The biasing member biases the lock arm toward the usual position in the housing and may be a metallic spring, such as a coil spring or a leaf spring or a spring made of rubber or a synthetic resin. Preferably, the stroke guide comprises at least one guide surface for contacting at least one corresponding guide surface of the insufficient connection preventing portion.
The lock arm may be disposed in a mounting groove in the housing and the press-preventing portion may bridge the opposite lateral edges of the mounting groove. Accordingly, the press-preventing portion strengthens the housing.
Front-stop means may be provided on the lock arm to contact corresponding stop means in the connector for locating the lock arm in the usual position.
A jig may be insertable between the press-preventing portion and the lock arm for detaching the connector from the mating connector. The press-preventing portion may act as a fulcrum for the jig for deflecting the lock arm when the connector is to be detached from the mating connector.
Side walls may be provided on the housing at positions slightly spaced from the lock arm to substantially surround side surfaces of the lock arm.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.